


Wanting Her

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper - Freeform, Dating, F/M, Jeronica, Jughead x Veronica, Kissing, Sex, jughead - Freeform, thinking about someone else, veronica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: “We can’t do anything, Jughead. You’re with Betty and I’m with Archie and…we can’t break up with them over just a kiss. We can’t cheat on them over just a kiss. The only thing we can really do is…”She paused as she placed her fingers on Jughead’s lips.“Dream about it.”





	Wanting Her

“And I just told her that no, you can’t even _begin_ to compare Downton to Pride and Prejudice. I mean, Downton wasn’t even a _book_!”

Jughead listened as Veronica droned on about British dramas, but it wasn’t what she was talking about that had grabbed his attention. It was the way she was eating her plate of fresh strawberries that kept him so focused on her, especially her mouth.

Veronica Lodge’s mouth was nearly _all_ he’d been able to think about ever since they’d kissed a week earlier at her parent’s cabin.

The kiss wasn’t supposed to have meant anything. It was just a dumb, drunk game of Truth or Dare. Veronica had dared him to kiss someone other than his own girlfriend Betty. He wasn’t interested in kissing Archie, not even for laughs. So he had chosen Veronica.

He clearly remembered the sly grin she wore on her face, as if she had planned the whole thing. Jughead could only wonder why. She obviously knew he would pick her. The question was, _why_ had she wanted him to?

And the kiss had been good. Too good. In fact, it had been _so_ good that Jughead hadn’t been able to control getting carried away just enough to where Betty had read him the riot act later that night. They had slept on separate sides of the bed, not talking until morning. And even then, Betty would barely look at him until he had told her he was just drunk and tired and hadn’t realized that he’d wrapped an arm around Veronica’s waist. He hadn’t realized he’d pulled her to him, pressing his body against her small frame, that he had cupped her cheek in his hand, that when she’d opened her mouth just enough, he’d let his tongue tease hers for just a brief moment until she’d pulled away.

The initial shocked expression on Veronica’s face slowly turned into one of total satisfaction. Jughead wasn’t sure why, but he wondered if it had something to do with her realizing something she’d always known. That as much as Jughead tried to act as though he couldn’t stand her, he was attracted to her. _Very_ attracted to her.

“Jughead?”

Jughead jerked his head to the side to see Betty sitting next to him, watching him carefully.

“Uh…yeah? I’m sorry…what did you say, Betts?”

Betty glared at him, clearly aware that he’d been staring at her best friend while she continued to eat her strawberries without any apparent idea of how sensuous it looked.

“I asked you if you wanted to come over tonight to go over our articles for the next edition of the school paper.”

Jughead nodded.

“Yeah, sure.”

Veronica looked over at the couple, having heard the irritation in Betty's voice.

“I really enjoyed that last article you wrote, Jug. The one about the Blossom family’s factory pollution in Sweetwater River? Very compelling argument. But I’d watch your back, if I were you. I heard Cheryl is out for blood over it.” She said with a smirk.

Jughead chuckled.

“I think I can take her.” He replied, letting his gaze linger on Veronica for longer than was necessary.

He knew he needed to be careful, but he couldn’t help but look at her so much differently ever since their moment in the cabin hot tub. He’d felt something. It was an electricity, it was exciting, and no matter how he had tried, he couldn’t forget it.

But he had no idea how Veronica felt about all of it. She carried herself just as unaffected as always. And he knew he shouldn’t want to know, but he _did_ want to know. There was no way he was going to ask her, so he could only hope he would notice a crack in her flawless façade at some point, in some way that would be telling as to how she’d felt about the way he’d kissed her.

The bell rang and they all dispersed to their next class. Jughead found himself falling in step behind Veronica as she headed to her locker.

“Hey, Princess. You know what would _really_ piss off Cheryl?”

Veronica turned to look at him as he caught up to walk next to her.

“Do tell.” Veronica said, curiously.

“If we did a feature on the best Riverdale High Rivervixen…and it would be about _you_.”

Veronica let out a boisterous laugh.

“Oh that is definitely ingenious, Jug. So who would do the interview?” She asked as she eyed him once they had stopped in front of her locker.

“I would, of course.” He replied, suddenly feeling incredibly nervous now that he was standing in front of her. She looked at him so suspiciously that it had caught him off guard.

“Okay, well…come by my place tonight and we’ll talk.” She said as she gave him a flirtatious smile.

Jughead nodded.

“I’ll be there.”

He watched Veronica as she sashayed into her class, full of assertion and bravado. Two things he never thought he’d be attracted to, but he found endearing when it came to Veronica. It was all he could do to force himself to look away.

This wasn't good.

\---

Jughead hadn’t told Betty anything about his idea for the Rivervixen article. He decided he would just do the interview with Veronica and sneak it into the Blue and Gold before it went to print. He would apologize about it to Betty later. For now, all he was focused on was being alone with Veronica Lodge.

On his drive over to the Pembrooke, he convinced himself that he wasn’t doing anything wrong. The interview wasn’t really an affront to anything else. That he really _did_ care about what it took to be a cheerleader. That he really _did_ care about the process of how to pick out just the right headband to go with the uniform.

But as Veronica opened the door to her apartment to him and announced that her parents were gone for the evening, and that there would be no interruptions, his hands were suddenly clammy and his beanie made his head feel as though it was on fire.

“Have a seat.” Veronica said as she motioned to the expensive, white sofa in a very fancy living room of her apartment.

Jughead sat down, and tried not to look anxious when Veronica curled up on the couch next to him, smiling that famous Veronica smile that seemed to disarm just about anyone that crossed paths with her.

“So…um…Veronica…what do you find most challenging about being a member of the Riverdale Rivervixen’s?” Jughead asked as he held his pad and paper to jot down her answers to the questions he hadn't even written yet.

But as she spoke, all he managed to think about how short her skirt was. So short, in fact, that he suddenly remembered exactly how she’d looked in her bathing suit that night in the hot tub.

He tried his best to listen to what she was saying as he watched her twirl a strand of her dark hair around her index finger while she talked, how she paused to smile when she remembered a funny story about one of the trips to an away game.

He noticed how she bit her bottom lip when she was talking about how much she wanted to make her parents proud.

And then she suddenly turned her gaze on him and smiled.

“This whole interview is really just a ruse to get me alone, isn’t it, Jug?”

Jughead shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

“W-what makes you say that?” He asked, trying his best to not sound as guilty as he felt.

Veronica shook her head, chuckling.

“Because you _never_ would have ever asked me to do this interview otherwise. You’ve been thinking about that kiss, haven’t you?”

Jughead shrugged.

“I just needed a space to fill in the school paper…”

But he could tell Veronica wasn’t buying it.

“Honestly, Jug. I’ve been thinking about it too. In fact, I think about it all the time. Haven’t you noticed how often I stare at your lips? That kiss…it was fire! I felt it _everywhere_. And I knew I would. It's why I dared you. I wanted to know what it would feel like.”

Jughead swallowed hard.

“So...what are we going to do about it?” He asked as he moved closer to her and placed a hand on her exposed thigh.

The hitch in her breath at the skin on skin contact was almost enough to make Jughead kiss her again, and this time, no one was around to stop him from taking it farther, if Veronica let him.

“We can’t do anything, Jughead. You’re with Betty and I’m with Archie and…we can’t break up with them over just a kiss. We can’t cheat on them over just a kiss. The only thing we can really do is…”

She paused as she placed her fingers on Jughead’s lips.

“Dream about it.”

Jughead shook his head.

“I can’t let it go yet. I need to know how it feels again. Just one more time.”

Veronica sighed. She didn’t even have the strength to fight his suggestion. So instead, she closed the space between the two of them by pressing her lips to Jughead’s.

And the second kiss was even better than the first as Jughead took her face in his hands while Veronica’s rested on his shoulders and she climbed onto his lap.

She parted her lips to allow his tongue access to hers, retreating and advancing over and over between bites on bottom lips, mouths meeting in hot, sultry clashes until it wasn’t enough and Jughead needed to see her perfect skin glistening from his kiss.

“Oh, Jug…” She sighed as he kissed her neck and ran his hands underneath her shirt to touch her breasts through the lacy fabric of her bra.

She removed the beanie from his head before she wove her hands through his hair while he kissed her Adam’s apple and along her collarbone.

It was when he started to unbutton her top that she stopped him.

“Jughead…we can’t. As much as I want to…and damn it…I _want_ to. We can’t.”

Jughead rested his forehead on her chest, breathless from his intense craving for her.

He nodded as he sat back on the sofa.

“I know…you’re right…I’m sorry. I just…I can’t get you out of my mind.”

Veronica chuckled softly.

“I can’t get you out of mine either. But…we have to try.”

Jughead sighed.

"We can try...but I think we're going to fail. This isn't over yet, Veronica. Not even close."

\---

Jughead was still edgy as hell as he started towards home. He needed a release and he needed it right then.

When he got to Betty’s house, he texted her as he sat on his motorcycle in her driveway. He waited for her to open her bedroom window before he ascended the ladder she always left out for him on weekend nights.

“Hey!” She chirped once he’d climbed through her window.

“Shhhhh.” He replied as he put a finger to his lips.

Betty smiled, nodding as she walked across her dark room to turn on her dresser lamp.

“No lights.” Jughead whispered before she’d managed to illuminate the room.

He hastily removed his shoes and jacket before crawling under the sheets of Betty’s bed. They removed each other’s clothes quickly before Jughead eased himself into her slowly, feeling the slick warmth enveloping him.

“Oh, Juggy…” Betty quietly moaned while he made love to her.

“Don’t say anything, baby. Don’t make a sound.” He replied, hoping she would think that this was just some new sex game he had come up with, and was the reason for his late night drop in.

But the truth was, he didn’t want Betty to know that he was thinking about Veronica.

He knew it was wrong, but it was all he had. If he couldn’t be with Veronica in the way he aching to be with her, then he would have to fulfill the fantasy the only other way that he could.

It was selfish, but in the moment, he didn’t care.

But as he lay next to Betty in her bed, as she lay in his arms, he still wasn’t completely satisfied.

“That was like…the _best_ sex we’ve ever had…” Betty said dreamily as she gazed up at him.

Jughead sighed.

“Yeah.” Was all he said as he stared up at the ceiling.

It wouldn’t be until the morning, when Betty would find his notes on the interview with Veronica, that she would suspect anything about Jughead’s visit and the incredible sex they’d had the night before.

And that would be when things started to go from complicated to catastrophic.

 

The End.

 


End file.
